Réquiem
by DeyaRedfield
Summary: ¿Cuánto se puede degradar un ser humano para buscar el éxito? Sherlock Holmes está a punto de descubrir que la vida puede ser demasiado cambiante, en un momento estuvo en la cima de éxito personal y profesional pero, gracias a mayor rival, esos éxitos se verán opacados... [Sinopsis completa dentro del fanfic.]
1. Acto 1

_**DISCLAIMER (1):** *Los personaje y la trama original pertenecen a la obra de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, "Las aventuras de Sherlock Holmes" y adaptado a serie televisiva por Steven Moffat & Mark Gatiss, "Sherlock" (2010), transmitido por la cadena televisiva BBC.*  
__**DISCLAIMER (2):** __*Los personaje y la trama original pertenecen a la obra de Hubert SelbyJr, "Réquiem por un Sueño" y adaptado a película por Darren Aronosfosky, bajo el mismo título, en el año 2000.*_

* * *

_**Notas + Aclaraciones:** _Lo que vas a leer surgió de un momento en que leía unos fanfic de la serie y, de repente, en mi reproductor comenzó Lux Aeterna. Es una idea que siento algo loca pero, si conoces bien al personaje de Sherlock Holmes, debes de saber su abuso con las drogas. Así que con ello y más los acontecimientos de la película, quiero desahogar la repentina idea.

**ADVERTENCIA:** El fanfic contiene temática seria, fuerte y/o sensible. No apto para menores de 18 años. Se recomienda discreción. También: Posible OoC (Out of Character).

Sin más que comentar les pido que disfruten (o sufran... muajaja) de esta mini historia. ¡Muchas gracias!

* * *

**[SINOPSIS:** _¿Cuánto se puede degradar un ser humano para buscar el éxito? Sherlock Holmes está a punto de descubrir que la vida puede ser demasiado cambiante, en un momento estuvo en la cima de éxito personal y profesional pero, gracias a mayor rival, esos éxitos se verán opacados. El detective llegará a tocar el fondo para recuperar aquellos éxitos que lo hicieron ser un mejor hombre, sin imaginar lo mucho que afectara a sus seres más preciados, arrastrándolos a su propio infierno._**]**

* * *

_El ser humano está obsesionado con acariciar el cielo con las yemas de los dedos, pero al final siempre termina lamiendo las cicatrices del infierno._

_**"Mutatis mutandis"** (2014) - César Pérez Gellida._

* * *

**ACTO 1**

—Creo que alguien como tú haría que las cosas cambiaran para mí.

—¿Perdón? —sin comprender, cuestionó curioso John Watson.

—El nombre es Sherlock Holmes. La dirección es 221B en la calle Baker.

Aquel hombre se despidió con un guiño y cerró la puerta al cruzar el umbral. John Watson, aún impactado por lo que acaba de pasar, anotó el nombre y la dirección esperando para poder ir aquel lugar y conocer a su nuevo compañero de habitación. Pero John Watson no tenía ni idea de todo lo que tendría que pasar al estar viviendo junto a Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

**Verano**

Greg Lestrade se encontraba entre pilas y pilas de papeles sobre su escritorio. Scotland Yard, en las últimas semanas, se había vuelto un completo infierno por todos los casos que llegaban: Asesinatos, robos, terrorismo; todo era un mar de caos. Pero entre más indagaba sobre todo ese papel escuchó un llamado a su puerta, alzó la vista y se encontró con uno de sus amigos.

—Hola Greg —saludó John, con un enorme suspiro.

—¿Es en serio? —cuestionó agotado.

—Muy en serio.

Lestrade se lanzó en su silla y miró hacia su último cajón en su escritorio, le abrió y sacó una carpeta con demasiados papeles en su interior.

—Creó estar listo.

John cabizbajo afirmó y se dio la media vuelta para salir de la oficina del inspector, mientras que este se alzaba de su silla y suspiraba con terrible amargura. Una vez fuera de su oficina alcanzó a John por el pasillo y los dos se dirigieron hacia el estacionamiento.

—¿Y ahora qué es? —preguntó Lestrade, mientras se acercaban al vehículo.

—Ya te imaginaras.

Greg no pudo evitar un tedioso suspiro.

—¿Hasta cuándo será el día que Sherlock Holmes no provoque mis canas?

John sonrió y ambos subieron al coche.

—No es para tanto, Greg.

—¿En serio? —Cuestionó incrédulo—. John, desde que lo conozco lo único que ha logrado en mí, es una vejez prematura.

—Vamos Greg. Sherlock no es malo; si desespera, pero es un buen hombre.

—Tan bueno para quererle estrangular.

John lanzó una leve carcajada y puso en marcha el coche.

Llegaron a Baker Street. Una vez dentro John percibió el sonido del televisor, le dijo a Lestrade que unos momentos le alcanzaba y se acercó a la cocina. Abrió la puerta y miró a una entretenida señora Hudson, viendo su tan usual programa de concursos vespertino.

—Ya llegué —saludó.

—Me alegro querido —respondió, sin ni siquiera mirarle.

—¿Tappy Tibbons? —cuestionó, prestando cierta atención a la pantalla.

—¡Si! —Clamó sonriente—. ¡No sabes cuánto lo adoro!

—Todas las tardes me lo dice, señora Hudson —dijo con una cariñosa sonrisa.

—¡Oh, por cierto! Sherlock ha estado buscándote.

—Lo supuse. Estaremos en el apartamento.

—¡Claro, claro! —contestó, sin dejar de mirar al televisor.

John sonrió ligero, a sabiendas que la señora Hudson le ignoraba por ese programa de concursos. Salió de la cocina y fue directo hacía el 221B.

—_¡Tenemos un ganador!_ —Exclamó Tappy—. _¡Dije tenemos un ganador, un ganador!_

Él alzó sus manos y todo el público presente le imitó a la par que exclamaban "Tenemos un ganador, tenemos un ganador." La señora Hudson no logró contener la emoción, sus carcajadas invadieron el lugar mientras se unía aquel eufórico coro en la televisión.

El Doctor Watson llegó al lugar y en medio de la sala de estar estaban Sherlock y Lestrade discutiendo.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Sherlock! —Clamó alterado el inspector—. ¡Ya te dije que es imposible!

—Nada es imposible en esta vida, Gregory.

—Es Greg —entre dientes corrigió.

—¿Qué pasa? —interrumpió John, mientras se adentraba al lugar.

—Que Lestrade no me da acceso para ver la escena que realizo Moriarty con las joyas de la familia real.

—Le estoy diciendo, al señor terquedad, que tiene prohibido el acceso por parte de su hermano.

—Pero tú puedes darme el privilegio de pasar a analizar dicho lugar.

—No quiero problemas con tu hermano —soltó, temeroso.

Sherlock posó una media sonrisa en su rostro, dejó escapar un suspiró sarcástico y se cruzó de brazos mientras ladeaba su cabeza.

—¡Oh, Lestrade, Lestrade! —exclamó—. ¿Cuántas veces no te he metido en problemas con mi hermano?

—Muchas, demasiadas, millones de veces —señaló—. He puesto tantas veces en peligro mi trabajo por darte lujo en tus casos.

—Greg —interrumpió John—, sé que hemos sobre exagerado algunos casos, pero tu puesto de trabajo nunca ha sido dañado. Al contrario te ha beneficiado.

—Lo sé pero ustedes no han visto las veces que tu hermano me ha humillado en Scotland Yard.

—Solo ignóralo Greyson —Lestrade cerró sus ojos e inhaló profundo—. Danos acceso a la Torre de Londres. Solo entraremos, veremos y hasta luego.

Sherlock mostró una sonrisa cínica y su mirada, tan potente y extravagante, logró que Lestrade cediera ante su petición.

—¡Pero solo pueden estar veinte minutos! —exclamó, mientras le apuntaba con el dedo.

—Ni más ni menos —prometió John.

Lestrade mordió su labio inferior y con una amenazante mirada abandonó el lugar. Sherlock y John mantuvieron sus sonrisas y una vez este desapareció por los escalones, dejaron que las risas rebosaran en la sala de estar.

—Por un momento pensé que no lo convencerías.

—Es parte de mi encanto, John.

Y una risa irónica envolvió el rostro del Doctor.

—Siempre me sorprendes, Sherlock —el detective alzó su mano a mérito de agradecimiento—. ¿Y qué es lo que buscaremos?

—Regalos que Moriarty nos dejara. Sé que está planeando algo y no pienso hacer que avance.

—Pero tu hermano lo tiene en custodia, ¿no?

—Sé que pronto lo dejara en libertad.

—¿Cómo...? —cuestionó impactado.

—Solo lo sé —interrumpió—, por eso debemos avanzar.

John ladeó su cabeza, obedeció a su amigo y se alistaron para ir la escena del crimen.

* * *

Una vez llegaron a la Torre de Londres los policías dejaron pasar al detective y el doctor, no sin antes mirarles despectivamente. Dentro del edificio Sherlock y John contemplaron como las joyas de la familia real habían sido profanadas y ultrajadas; la capa real yacía extendida en el suelo, la joyería tirada alrededor del trono y la corona sobre el acolchonado asiento. Apreciaron los cristales, y lo que se le había escrito en ella ante de ser destruida, cubría toda la habitación.

—_"Denme a Sherlock"_ —pronunció uno de los guardias. Ambos voltearon a verle—. Era lo que pintaron en el cristal.

John inquieto volteó a ver a su amigo, quien no parecía inmutarse ante lo revelado.

—Gracias —respondió el detective—. ¿Algo más que reportar? —El guardia negó—. Bien. ¿Podría retirarse, unos diez minutos?

—No puedo dejar el área, señor.

—Tenemos permiso del inspector Lestrade. Puede hablarle para corroborar.

El guardia obedeció y contactó al jefe de Scotland Yard. Aclarado el asunto el guardia se retiró, y Sherlock y John se alistaron a examinar el lugar; ambos se colocaron sus guantes, pero en ello John notó algo extraño en Sherlock. Miró como este se le complicaba colocarse uno de los guantes, Sherlock se tambaleó un poco, apretó sus ojos y se puso el guante con dificultad.

—Sherlock, ¿estás bien? —preguntó nervioso.

—¡Claro! —Exclamó con una falsa sonrisa—. Solo fue un pequeño desliz... John, ¿puedes revisar las joyas? Yo me encargare del trono y la corona.

—De acuerdo —dijo, nada convencido.

John obedeció a su amigo, no sin antes mirarle de reojo. El Doctor sintió una verdadera preocupación por él; y en lo que Sherlock se acercaba a las reliquias de la corona John no le despegó su vista.

—John hazme caso, ¿sí? —inquietó insistió, sin dejar de darle la espalda.

Él no mencionó nada y se dispuso a examinar las joyas reales.

Sherlock miró de reojo a John, él ya se encontraba analizando el resto de las pertenecías y un leve suspiró angustioso salió de su boca. Cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo, sabía que su acto con el guante había generado sospechas pero esperaba que fueran pasajeras. Abrió sus ojos y miró como el trono y la corona se había duplicado; ladeó la cabeza y su voz interna le pidió que se mostrara sereno. Estaba ante un caso.

El detective se agachó y trató de enfocar la vista en la enorme y artística corona con su impecable brillo. Las gemas seguían hermosas y todo estaba perfecto en ella, hasta que, el detective logró enfocar la vista y percibir algo debajo de ella. Tomó la corona con increíble delicadeza, la alzó unos centímetros y una arrugada hoja de papel estaba ahí; la sostuvo con sus dedos y bajó la pieza. Abrió el papel y leyó su contenido:

_"Quemaré tu corazón."_

El detective parpadeó rápidamente y su vista volvió a duplicarse, sintió que iba caer y se sostuvo de la plataforma. John prestó atención a ello y se alzó de su lugar.

—¿Estás bien? —clamó.

—Sí, si —dijo evitando que John pusiera sus manos sobre él—. Me resbale.

—¿Te resbalaste? —preguntó suspicaz.

—Si. Sentí que me encaje un cristal pero fue falsa alarma.

—¿Estás seguro?

—John —volteó a verle con una pésima sonrisa—, estoy bien.

El Doctor fingió creerle, se alejó de él y siguió buscando pistas u algo para llevar a casa.

Durante el camino a casa ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra alguna. Sherlock no dejó de mirar a su querida Londres y John no pudo sacar de su cabeza lo que pasó en ese lugar. Llegaron a Baker Street, abrieron la puerta y el ruido del televisor fue quien les dio la bienvenida.

—_Tres cosas fueron las que hice para cambiar mi vida. Solo tres cosas..._

—¿Aun ve ese programa la señora Hudson? —preguntó hastiado Sherlock.

—Déjala, sabes que la manera en la que se entretiene cuando no estamos.

—Pues ya llegamos. ¡Señora Hudson! —gritó.

—¡En la cocina querido! —replicó.

Sherlock rodó sus ojos y ambos obedecieron. Una alegre señora Hudson no paraba de reír y repetir lo que se decía en la televisión, el detective miró extrañado y John tomó asiento a lado de ella.

—¿Qué tiene de interesante ese programa?

—Shh —chistó la señora Hudson.

El detective volvió a rodar sus ojos y se dispuso acompañarles a ver el televisor. Sherlock analizó a Tappy Tibbons, un alegre señor, no más de cincuenta años; vestía un elegante traje y era un excelente orador.

—_Solo tres cosas. Uno nada de carne roja, piénselo, ¿saben que tan peligrosa es la carne roja? Así que: ¡No carne roja!_

—¡Hay que tomar nota! —mencionó la señora Hudson mientras le entregaba una pluma y pequeña libreta a John.

Extrañado el Doctor hizo caso y empezó hacer notas mientras Sherlock se mostraba cansado de ello.

—_Dos_ —continuó—. _Lo siguiente es, nada de azucares refinadas._

—Esta demente si nos deja sin azúcar, señora Hudson —reclamó Sherlock. Ella volvió a chistar y John no dejó de mover la pluma.

—_Y, la tercera y última cosa para lograr alcanzar el éxito es..._

En ese momento el timbre del edificio sonó. Los tres inconclusos ante la tercera clave del éxito, se alzaron y fueron atender el llamado a la puerta. Sherlock abrió la puerta y Lestrade apareció completamente agitado.

—¿Qué pasa Greg? —cuestionó intranquilo John.

—Les tengo malas noticias.

—Moriarty quedo en libertad.

—¿Ya lo sabías?

—Intuición.

—¡Oh por Dios! —Exclamó la señora Hudson—. ¿Y por algo que Sherlock ya presentía, viniste a interrumpir mi programa de televisión?

—Bueno no es solo eso... yo... ¿lo siento? —soltó nervioso.

—¿Ah no? —Interrumpió sarcástico Sherlock—. ¿Entonces qué pasa?

—Le van hacer un juicio a Moriarty y el juez te quiere de testigo en el estrado.

Los tres miraron impactados al inspector en especial Sherlock, quien no previno un juicio, menos ser uno de los que hablara en contra de James Moriarty.

—¿Cuándo será el juicio? —cuestionó severo.

—Entrando el otoño.

—¿Qué tanto falta? Solo unas semanas —dijo John.

—Es verdad, así que, necesito que te prepares Sherlock.

—Siempre estoy preparado...

—Hablo en serio —interrumpió—. Este juicio será uno de los más importantes en la historia de Londres.

—Lestrade, no te presiones —dijo Sherlock, mientras le tomaba de los hombros y buscaba sacarlo de su hogar—. Relájate, todo saldrá bien.

—No me falles Sherlock —rogó, volteando a verle.

—¿Cuándo te he fallado? —respondió, con una sonrisa.

El inspector miró al detective, los ojos de este brillaban de una manera peculiar, una que recordaba haber visto en el pasado. Sherlock al notar como Lestrade le curioseaba, cerró la puerta en las narices de este.

—¡Sherlock! —exclamó John.

—Ya quedamos de acuerdo —dijo con una sonrisa.

El detective caminó, sin borrar su sonrisa, y se fue directo a su living room.

Mientras que Sherlock leía su periódico, a la habitación entró John.

—¿Por qué corriste así a Lestrade?

—Yo no lo corrí.

—¿Disculpa? Le lanzaste la puerta.

—Solo lo despedí. Sabes que siempre despido a todo mundo de esa manera.

—Pues fue una descortesía de tu parte —dijo mientras tomaba asiento frente a él. Sherlock le miró por encima del periódico, curioso—. No vuelvas hacerlo.

—No lo prometo —John sonrió—. ¿Y cuál es la tercera clave del éxito?

—¿Eh?

—La tercera clave de Tappy Tibbons.

—¡Ah! Bueno, no supimos. Pero no dudo que la señora Hudson ya lo sepa.

—Espero que no sea quitarnos alguno otro alimento.

—No lo creo... —y un bostezo apareció—. Ya es tarde.

—Lo sé.

—Iré a dormir, y por lo que veo, tú no iras a dormir pronto.

—Eres un genio —respondió con una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo —se alzó, se acercó a Sherlock y le dio unas leves palmadas en su hombro—. Descansa Sherlock.

El detective observó a través del rabillo de su ojo como John salía de su living room. Una vez desapareció, Sherlock lanzó el periódico, se levantó de la silla y se aseguró que John estuviera en su habitación. Cerciorándose de ello Sherlock bajó los escalones y escuchó como la señora Hudson seguía con su programa de televisión, tomó su abrigó y salió del edificio con la mayor cautela posible.

* * *

La noche era helada. Las brisas otoñales ya inundaban la Gran Bretaña y Sherlock sentía como la ligera brisa golpeaba sus mejillas; haciendo que estas se pintaran en un tenue rosado. El detective frotó sus manos, provocando una ligera fricción en sus guantes, Londres estaba casi congelada pero él buscaba no dejarse caer por la temperatura. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a una vieja casona, en un barrio precario de su querida Londres. Sherlock analizó a sus alrededores, ninguna alma se encontraba vagando por ahí, dio un fuerte respiro y se dirigió hacia esa fachada, casi a punto de caerse. Posó su mano sobre el picaporte y del bolsillo de su abrigó extrajo una pequeña llave, le colocó y accedió a ese lugar. Dentro de la casa el frío se amortiguaba un poco, el detective notó como las telarañas cubrían las esquinas del techo y las cortinas de las ventanas; sintiendo cierto asco por ello. Caminó hasta adentrarse a la estancia y notó a varios sujetos, algunos debilitados en el suelo y otros sentados en los desgastados y polvorientos sillones. Un aroma familiar rodeó la nariz del detective, era el arcaico y blando aroma de su vieja amiga, quien le daba la bienvenida a su antigua morada.

—Bienvenido Shezza —escuchó a sus espaldas. Este volteó y miró a uno de sus antiguos compañeros: Wiggins—. ¿Qué te ha traído por aquí? —cuestionó divertido—. ¿No habías dicho que ya no volverías?

—Jamás dije eso.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Hace más de un año, te despediste de la comuna.

—Estas demasiado ido, Bill.

—Y tú has perdido toda tu voluntad al venir aquí —carcajeó, mientras le pasaba de lado.

Wiggins buscó no molestar a sus compañeros, casi desfallecidos, del suelo; con movimientos armónicos logro no pisarlos. Tomó asiento en un sillón y posó la mirada a la mesita adjunta.

—Pensé que esta pocilga había mejorado.

—Sigue estando igual a como la dejaste —Wiggins tomó varías jeringas y las examinó cautelosamente—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Shezza?

Él tragó difícilmente y se recargó en el marco de la entrada a la estancia.

—Quiero aclarar mi mente —confesó, con un tono de voz increíblemente sereno.

—¿Un caso difícil?

—Más bien agotador.

—¡Uh! —Exclamó, cogió una de las jeringas, la que a su criterio se veía decente y miró a Sherlock—. ¿Demasiado agotador para que llegaras aquí?

—Wiggins, solo dame lo que necesito.

—¿Estás seguro? —advirtió—. Tienes más de medio año que no la consumes, puede afectarte.

—Se controlarla.

—Siempre dicen eso y mira —dijo apuntando a todos los desdichados—. Perdidos entre la droga y la triste realidad.

—Deja tu filosofía de lado y prepárame una —interrumpió, mientras subía la manga de su abrigo.

—¿Tanto la deseas?

—La controle por año y medio, hasta ahora en la mañana que esnife un poco. Ya volví, ya caí y...

—Y ahora estas aquí... Aun estas a tiempo de retirarte, de no volver a esto y lastimar a tu familia y amigos.

—Ellos no lo sabrán.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Solo lo sé y ya. Dame una jeringa —demandó.

Wiggins observó de pies a cabeza a su amigo, ladeó su cabeza y buscó la sustancia que tanto necesitaba. Preparó la jeringa, Sherlock se sentó frente a él y le miraba fijamente; fueron cinco minutos que para el detective se convirtieron en siglos. Wiggins estiró su brazo y le entregó la solución y el resto de las cosas. Sherlock tomó todo, colocó la jeringa entre sus dientes, amarró el liguero a su brazo y golpeteó a sus venas, para que la más fuerte y voluptuosa prosperara primero. Frotó el algodón con alcohol sobre su antebrazo y removió la jeringa de su boca; situó la punta de esta a un milímetro de vena y se mostró pensativo. Las palabras de Wiggins resonaron en su cabeza. A su mente llegó la señora Hudson, su amiga Molly Hooper, el Inspector Lestrade, su hermano Mycroft también figuró en aquellas imágenes y, la última persona que llegó fue John. Su amigo John Watson. Apretó sus labios y su respiración se volvió jadeante. ¿Realmente quería hacer esto? ¿Recaer a su más espantoso vicio? Expulsó el aire y la imagen de John se borró para aparecer la figura de James Moriarty, su rival, su antagonista, su némesis. Cogió una gran bocanada de aire e insertó la aguja sobre su vena, dejando expulsar el líquido que esta contenía. La acción fue sorprendentemente rápida, Sherlock dejó caer la jeringa y reposó la cabeza sobre el sillón, perdiendo su vista en el carcomido techo. No se importunó en limpiar el hilo de sangre que salía de su vena, dejando que esta recorriera su pálido y fornido brazo. Sherlock sintió como se sofocaba, sentía que sus pulmones se cerraban y su corazón palpitaba al mil por hora. Unas lágrimas brotaron de sus grisáceos ojos, y las venas de sus sienes palpitaban horriblemente. Wiggins aterrorizado ante lo que miraba, sabía que Shezza no toleraría una dosis de ese calibre, y comenzó a idear como lo abandonaría en la sala de urgencias.

Abrupto Sherlock se detuvo. Su pecho ya no subía ni bajaba, sus ojos no parpadearon y las lágrimas recorrían sus coloridas mejillas. Bill sabía que era la hora de llevarlo a emergencias, se alzó del sillón vecino y se acercó a él. Colocó su mirada ante aquellos ojos verdes grisáceos, iluminados por la tenue luz artificial, y percibió como sus pupilas estaban dilatadas; eran dos enormes círculos negros succionando la vida de eso ojos. Wiggins ladeó su cabeza y buscó la manera de cargar a su compañero; colocó su cabeza cerca de su rostro y distinguió ligeras respiraciones. Aún seguía bien. Al quererlo levantar, percibió un leve tono de voz.

—O-olvide lo que s-sentía.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, sin mirarle.

—Mejor que nunca.

Wiggins se alzó y miró una delirante sonrisa sobre ese rostro de porcelana. Sherlock movió sus ojos y le contempló, como si un tipo de película de horror fuese.

—Viejo, te fue mal el viaje.

El detective, sin dejar de lado esa terrible sonrisa, se alzó y se situó frente a Bill.

—¿Quieres salir un rato? —cuestionó, y Wiggins se extrañó.

* * *

Ambos iban por la desolada calle, Sherlock se había dejado llevar por la droga danzando de un lado a otro en la helada noche. Bill no dejó de mirarle y cuidarle, tenía miedo que una patrulla les detuviese y se los llevara, era lo menos que este necesitaba. El detective disfrutaba llevarse por el momento de la alucinación; se sentía seguro y alegre, y lo principal, alejado de la realidad que le presionaba. En ello se detuvo de golpe y colocó la mirada a un café que aún tenía las puertas abiertas.

—¡Vayamos ahí! —exclamó mientras apuntaba al lugar.

—¿Estás loco? Van a saber que estamos drogados.

—Solo pedimos un café y hasta luego.

—No Shezza.

El detective ignoró a su compañero y, bailando como si de ballet fuese, se dirigió al lugar. A Bill no le quedó más que ir detrás de él.

Sherlock abrió la puerta, el sonido de la campanilla les recibió y los dos fueron a tomar lugar en la barra. Una joven rubia llegó para atenderles, al ver a los dos hombres, uno demacrado y el otro, conocido y con una sonrisa estúpida, sabía que serían dos clientes a los cuales tratar con cautela.

—Hola, mi nombre es Betty. ¿En qué puedo servirles?

—Buenas noches Betty —saludó sonriente Sherlock—. Queremos dos cafés negros, que estén bien cargados, y dos rebanadas del mejor pay que tengas.

—Solo tengo pay de zarzamora.

—Excelente, excelente —embelesó, alzando sus manos al cielo—. Tráenos eso, por favor —finalizó con su enorme sonrisa.

Betty observó a los dos hombres, el tipo demacrado parecía avergonzarse por los actos de su acompañante, y la joven sesgó su cabeza y se fue a la cocina por lo solicitado. Diez minutos después llegó con las dos tazas de café y los pay. Sherlock miró asombrado su pedido y empezó a devorar aquella rebanada, Bill no dejó de verle y la joven se fue alejando lentamente de ahí, en busca de un teléfono para llamar a la policía. En menos de tres minutos Sherlock comió su pay, miró a de Wiggins y, apuntando con su tenedor, le preguntaba si lo iba a comer; este sin decir nada le pasó el plato. Sherlock se devoró los dos pedazos en menos de cinco minutos, tomó la taza de café y le dio un gran tragó a este, sin importarle que le quemara su lengua y garganta. Ante ello el detective sintió como si el café fuera una contra parte para lo que había consumido, lentamente posó la taza en la mesa y fijo su mirada a un punto muerto en el lugar. Por quince minutos Sherlock estuvo inmóvil, con una mirada pérdida y una pausada respiración. Wiggins escuchó la campanilla de la puerta, volteó su mirada y apreció a un regordete policía acercándose a ellos; este sintió un pánico terrible y le dio un codazo a las costillas del detective. Sherlock reaccionó al tener al policía a su lado, quien les deseó las buenas noches, Bill respondió pero Sherlock no; solo le miró.

—Betty, buenas noches —saludó el policía a la joven camarera—. ¿Podrías darme un sándwich y un café?

—Claro oficial —mencionó con una dulce y nerviosa sonrisa, mientras miraba a Sherlock—. No tardo.

Sherlock no había despegado su vista de este, y cauteloso, bajó la mirada hacía la funda de su arma.

—¿Te he visto en alguna parte? —cuestionó el policía. Sherlock no respondió—. Tu rostro me es familiar.

—No lo creo —respondió, pausado.

El guardia le analizó de pies a cabeza y retomó la mirada hacía el frente. Betty llegó con su café y gustosa se lo entregó. Wiggins no dejaba de temblar, tenía miedo de ser arrestado y Sherlock volteó a verle con una pícara sonrisa. Colocó su dedo índice en sus labios y le pidió que guardara silencio. Bill empezó a sudar frio. Sutil Sherlock estiró su mano al arma del policía, zafó el seguro y Wiggins quería vomitar su corazón. Sherlock tomó el arma y se alzó del lugar, llamó a Wiggins para que le siguiera y este no le quedó más que obedecer. El policía quedó atónito ante lo que había pasado, se puso frente a Sherlock y le demandó su arma. El detective jugueteó con ella, luego extendió su brazo para entregársela, y cuando el policía estaba a punto de tomarla, se la lanzó a Wiggins, quien nervioso la cogió en sus manos.

—¡Devuélvemela!

Bill estaba dispuesto a obedecer a la ley, pero ante la diversión del momento, se negó de ello y se la volvió a pasar a Sherlock. Ambos estuvieron así unos momentos hasta que una voz hizo extrañar al detective.

—Eres Sherlock Holmes, el detective. ¿Verdad? —cuestionó el mismo policía.

Sherlock volvió en sí, todo había sido una alucinación por las sustancias en su cuerpo.

—Sí, lo es —afirmó Wiggins por él.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó maravillado—. ¡Sabía que te conocía! Mis hijos te adoran. ¿Podría tomarme una foto con usted?

Sherlock parpadeó veloz, colocó sus dedos sobre el tabique de su nariz y buscó lucir lo más sereno posible.

—Si... claro.

El policía sacó su celular, le pidió a Bill que tomará la foto y posó su brazo alrededor de los hombros del detective. Este sonrió forzadamente mientras que el guardia disfrutaba el momento. La foto fue tomada y entregó el teléfono, agradeció por ello y se dispuso a continuar con su comida. Bill le rogó a Sherlock que se fueran, él obedeció no sin antes pagar la cuenta. Bill tomó de su saco al detective y lo forzó a caminar a paso acelerado. Ya no quería más encuentros con la ley. Regresaron a la vieja casona y Wiggins colocó a Sherlock en uno de los desgastados y mal olientes colchones de la planta alta.

—Necesitas recuperarte, si no, armaras un escándalo.

—Creo ya estar en uno —dijo sonriente.

—Creo que volver al habito, ha sido tu peor elección.

—¿Tú qué sabes? —preguntó mientras se acomodaba en posición fetal.

—Más de lo que crees Shezza, más de lo que crees... —respondió, sintiendo una real pena por su viejo amigo.

* * *

**_N/A:_**

_Muchas Gracias por leer. Se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas que me ayuden a mejorar, opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_

_¡Gracias, muchos besos, abrazos y nos vemos en el siguiente cap!_


	2. Acto 2

**ACTO 2**

**Otoño**

_« Sherlock. Sherlock. Sherlock. »_

El detective se encontraba inmóvil y con su mirada perdida a la nada.

_« ¿Sherlock? »_

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro y una alterada reacción surgió. Molly se asustó ante el comportamiento de su amigo y notó como este había palidecido.

—¡Oh mi...!

—¡¿Estás bien?! —preguntó sobresaltada.

—¡Maldición, Molly! —exclamó molesto.

—¡Lo siento! Es que... es que estabas ahí parado, sin mover ni un musculo ni nada... Me preocupe.

—Estaba pensando —jadeó, colocando sus manos sobre su rostro—. Sabes que suelo hacerlo.

—De verdad lo siento Sherlock, en serio. Pero, últimamente, has actuado muy raro.

Y a través de sus dedos el detective miró severamente.

—¿Raro?

—Ajá —afirmó nerviosa, mientras tomaba los materiales para su siguiente examinación.

—¿Cómo definirías raro?

—P-pues... —Molly humedeció sus labios y acomodó todos los materiales que llevaba en mano— Estas muy ausente, no escuchas y he notado que tus ojeras están muy remarcadas... También, ¿estás comiendo bien? Te ves más delgado.

Sherlock bajó sus manos y las situó sobre la mesa.

—Estoy perfecto, Hooper.

Molly le observó a sabiendas que esa afirmación era disimulada. Una lúgubre sonrisa se formó en el rostro del detective y perturbó a la joven forense.

—Bu-bueno, tengo que hacer una a-autopsia —soltó nerviosa y el detective alzó su cabeza. Ella se dio la media vuelta y antes de salir se detuvo—. Sherlock —llamó y este le miró—, lo siento.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó confuso.

—Por lo de... Moriarty. Me refiero a cuando estuve saliendo con él.

—No sabíamos quién era, Molly.

—Lo sé, pero siento algo de culpa... —Sherlock frunció el ceño— Créeme, si hay una manera que pueda pagar por ello, lo haré.

El detective negó con la cabeza mientras se alzaba de la silla donde se encontraba. Molly echó un vistazo triste a su amigo y, sin más que decir para poder animarle, salió del laboratorio.

Sintiéndose abrigado por la soledad, el detective fue directo al perchero y buscó desesperado en los bolsos de su abrigo. Encontró una pequeña bolsa transparente con un polvo blanco en su interior y la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Como si de una alma siendo arrastrada por el diablo se tratase, Sherlock corrió hacía uno de los estantes, abrió uno de los cajones y buscó desesperado alguna jeringa. Encontró la indicada, la guardó entre su camisa y el pantalón y salió del laboratorio. A paso acelerado se dirigió a los baños. Entró, buscó el último cubículo y preparó todo. Una vez el líquido navegó por sus venas, Sherlock se dejó llevar por el éxtasis y todos sus temores y preocupaciones desaparecieron, volviéndolo más alegre ante ese día.

* * *

La señora Hudson limpiaba el edificio mientras en el televisor estaba el programa de Tappy Tibbons. La mujer pasó la aspiradora por debajo de su comedor cuando el teléfono sonó, extrañada apagó el aparato mas no bajó el volumen del televisor.

—¿Diga? —cuestionó, un tanto fastidiada.

—_¿Habla Martha Louise Hudson?_

—Sí, sí, ella habla —con poca importancia respondió, sin dejar de mirar al televisor.

—_¡Gracias por atender mi llamado, Martha! Mi nombre es Lionel Russel y hablo de ITV..._

—¡Oh! —Interrumpió—, sea lo que sea, no estoy interesada.

La señora Hudson estaba apuntó de colgar cuando el hombre, al otro lado de la línea, el rogó que no lo hiciera.

—_¡Por favor Martha! Escúcheme, esta es su oportunidad para estar en televisión._

—¿Televisión? —cuestionó incrédula.

—_Exacto. Televisión. ¡Felicidades!_

—Mire jovencito, si tu llamada es de broma o...

—_No Martha, no ninguna broma ni tampoco le voy a pedir dinero. Esta llamada es para decirle que usted ha ganado. Seleccionamos concursantes para que participen en nuestros mejores programas de la televisión Británica, y usted fue seleccionada._

Una amplia sonrisa adornó el rostro de la señora Hudson, despegó su vista del televisor y con ambas manos tomo el teléfono.

—¡Oh! —exclamó emocionada—. Yo nunca he estado en televisión.

—_Pues pronto lo estará Martha. Le enviaremos toda la información para que se prepare. Felicidades nuevamente, y cuídese._

Ella quedó pegada al teléfono, ni siquiera se percató en el momento que la persona colgó; su sonrisa iluminaba su adulto rostro sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Colgó el teléfono, miró a la televisión y la resplandeciente figura de Tappy Tibbons yacía en toda la pantalla:

—_Tres cosas. Solo tres cosas para encontrar la felicidad..._

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y, con una amplia felicidad, salió de la cocina para ir a su recamara.

Abrió su armario y buscó entre toda su ropa hasta que, guardado en un empaque de plástico, encontró un vestido rojo con encajes carmesí. Tomó el gancho y lo extendió para contemplar lo hermoso que el vestido aún era.

* * *

John llegó a Barts, caminó por el enorme pasillo en busca de la sala de laboratorios donde Sherlock laboraba. Arribó al lugar y al abrir la puerta se topó con una acelerado Sherlock; este iba de un lado para otro, con materiales en la mano, que a veces dejaba aventados en algún otra mesa, y luego retomaba a su microscopio para analizar las muestras. Sus manos temblaban y sus piernas las movía a un ritmo increíble.

—¿Sherlock? —llamó preocupado.

El detective alzó la mirada y descubrió a su amigo, trató de parar su acelere pero le era imposible, era el efecto de la droga.

—John. No te esperaba.

—Vine por ti, para ir a casa.

—No te hubieras molestado —dijo, mientras en su cara se dibujaba una fingida sonrisa.

John contempló aquella línea que lucía en el rostro de su amigo; no lucía serena.

—¿Estás bien?

—Mejor que nunca.

Sherlock se alzó de su lugar y fue en busca de más productos para su análisis. John no estaba convencido con su actitud, era normal verle acelerado pero hoy, sobrepasaba ese límite. Apuntó de acercarse a él, Molly entró en el laboratorio y observó ambos.

—Hola John —saludó, un tanto confusa.

—Molly, hola. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien... ¿sucede algo? —cuestionó, ante el comportamiento del detective.

—Todo está perfecto, Molly —replicó él, con su extraña sonrisa.

Los dos quedaron estupefactos ante su actuar. Molly se acercó a John, y con delicadeza, le tomó de su brazo.

—¿Me acompañas, un momento? —preguntó en voz baja.

El Doctor afirmó con cabeza y ambos salieron del laboratorio, siendo ignorados por Sherlock.

—John... —habló, una vez fuera del lugar— Estoy preocupada por Sherlock.

—¿Lo dices por cómo actúa? —cuestionó, un tanto extrañado.

—No, no en si —confesó nerviosa—. John, conozco a Sherlock, y ese comportamiento es el mismo que tenía cuando abusaba de las drogas.

Ante ese comentario, el Doctor Watson palideció.

—¿Dro-drogas?

—Si. Quiero pensar, que estoy equivocada, pero así era. Así era antes de que lo conocieras.

—Molly, tal vez estés equivocada. Sherlock dejó las drogas hace mucho, yo fui testigo de ello. Es más, hace un mes y medio lo obligué hacerse un análisis, y salió negativo.

—Te creo John, te creo. Pero, en estas semanas, con lo que ha pasado de Moriarty... En el fondo sé que Sherlock está preocupado, pero no lo va admitir.

John suspiró amargamente.

—Sé que está preocupado Molly. Y he hecho todo lo posible por calmarlo pero ya sabemos cómo es...

—Tenemos que cuidarlo, John. No dejar que recaiga.

—No te preocupes —y posó una mano sobre el hombro de la afligida mujer—. Todo saldrá bien.

Molly mostró una acongojada sonrisa la cual John acompañó. El momento fue irrumpido por el estruendo abrir de las puertas del laboratorio, y un vivaracho Sherlock se vio presente.

—Ya quedó todo terminado, Molly.

—¿Todas las muestras? —preguntó confusa.

—Totalmente. ¿Nos vamos John?

Sherlock caminó derecho a ellos y ambos tuvieron que hacerse a un lado para que pudiera pasar. John pidió disculpas a Molly, y le dijo que no se preocupara, todo estaría bien. John aceleró su paso y fue detrás del detective. Una vez fuera de Barts, John logró alcanzar a un danzarín Sherlock.

—¡Sherlock!

—¿Sí, John?

—¿Por qué estás bailando? —preguntó, mientras miraba a las personas que observaba a su amigo.

—Es un buen día. ¿Apoco no te provoca bailar?

—No... —Soltó con una sonrisa nerviosa— Necesitamos ir a casa, tienes que prepararte para el juicio —El detective se detuvo de golpe, tan abrupto fue su frenar que John chocó con él—. ¿Sherlock?

—¿El juicio?

—Si. En tres días comenzará el juicio a Moriarty. Y necesitas practicar tu declaración.

Sherlock quedó inmóvil, su piel palideció y sus ojos se volvieron dos cuencas cristalinas. John notó el repentino cambio de humor y le miró sin descaro alguno.

—¿Estás bien?

—Si... ¿Por qué no debería estarlo? —cuestionó con una petulante sonrisa.

El detective continuó su marchar y John le siguió el paso.

* * *

Llegaron a Baker Street. Al abrir la puerta y poner un pie en el edificio, fueron recibidos por una despampanante señora Hudson. Ambos quedaron atolondrados por ello.

—¡Me alegro que llegarán muchachos! —vociferó alegre.

La señora Hudson llevaba puesto aquel largo y cautivador vestido rojo que había desempolvado de su armario; lucía fresca pero John y Sherlock no comprendían el porqué de ese repentino cambio de imagen. Ella se acercó y abrazo a John con tremenda fuerza, como si no lo hubiera visto en años, y lo mismo pasó con Sherlock quien arqueó su ceja hacia el Doctor.

—Señora Hudson —habló John—. ¿Y ese vestido?

—¡Oh querido! —Exclamó, desprendiendo su abrazo del detective—. ¿Este vestido? Es una de mis preciadas vestimentas.

—Y lo sacó de lo más recóndito de su habitación, por una ocasión especial, ¿Verdad? —cuestionó curioso Holmes.

—¡Exacto! —clamó dándole un pequeño manotazo en su pecho. Sherlock se extrañó.

—¿Y qué ocasión es, señora Hudson?

—¡Estaré en televisión!

Sherlock y John se miraron metódicos.

—¿Televisión?

—Así es. Esta tarde recibí una llamada de la _ITV_. Fui seleccionada para aparecer en algún programa de televisión.

—Dígame que no será el de Tappy Tibbons —rogó Sherlock.

—¡Claro que será el de Tappy! —En ello la señora Hudson tomó la mano de ellos y los miró con una inmensa felicidad—. Será el mejor momento de mi vida muchachos, y quiero que estén ahí conmigo —más allá de la felicidad, la señora Hudson irradiaba un amor fraternal hacia ellos—. Son mis seres más apreciados y los quiero conmigo.

—Por supuesto señora Hudson —respondió John con una tierna sonrisa—. Estaremos con usted.

Ella sonrió encantada, abrazó a John y luego a un sereno Sherlock.

—Bien, se ven hambrientos. Les prepararé de cenar a mis dos muchachos.

Soltó sus manos y fue directa a la cocina a preparar de cenar. Sherlock y John la miraron irse, hasta que desapareció por aquella puerta.

—Debería decirle que se cambie de ropa —soltó Sherlock.

—Tú guarda silencio. Vayamos arriba.

Y ambos subieron los escalones.

Una vez dentro del living room Sherlock tomó lugar en su apreciado sillón y John le siguió.

—De acuerdo, tú serás el primero en testificar. ¿Lestrade ya te dio el formulario? —El detective se acercó a su pequeña mesita y alzó los papeles—. Perfecto, pásamelos —y obedeció—. Bien, comencemos con lo básico; cuando te pidan decir a que te dedicas, tú dirás...

—Que soy detective consultor.

—¿Y si te piden definir que es consultor? —Sherlock miró severamente a su amigo—. Lo siento, son las reglas...

—Asisto a Scotland Yard.

—Perfecto. Ahora...

—¿Tenemos que hacer esto? —interrumpió, con cierto hartazgo.

—Si. Son órdenes de Lestrade.

—Al diablo con Lestrade.

—Por favor Sherlock —suplicó John.

—Es aburrido, John.

—Lo sé, pero tenemos que hacerlo. Continuemos.

Estuvieron practicando las preguntas durante media hora, algunas veces tuvieron que repetir varias debido a los sarcasmos o exageraciones de Sherlock, hasta que llegaron a la sección de preguntas que él quería evitar: La sección sobre Moriarty.

—¿Cómo describirías a Moriarty? —cuestionó John, con un tono de advertencia.

Sherlock le miró, pero parecía haberse desconectado de la realidad, sus ojos se volvieron dos cuencas cristalinas y vacías. John miró hacía esos ojos grisáceos, percibió que no había vida en ellos y se preocupó. Pronunció el nombre de su amigo varias veces, tal vez unas diez, pero ningún movimiento, ni una respuesta provino de él. Sherlock quedó absorto de sus pensamientos y la imagen de James Moriarty cubrió todo su palacio mental. Esa sonrisa cínica, ese aspecto despreocupado, las ansias que Moriarty demostraba por jugar con él, todo se había vuelto un caos en su interior.

—¿Sherlock? —repitió preocupado John.

—James Moriarty no es un hombre. Es una araña...

—¿Perdón?

—Es una araña en el centro de una red. Su red. —Sherlock movió sus ojos con John—. Una red criminal con mil hilos, y sabe precisamente como vibra cada uno de ellos.

El silencio cubrió ambos hombres. Los ojos de Sherlock miraban a un punto fijo de su amado living room mientras John no dejaba de observar con preocupación a su amigo.

—¿Sherlock?

—¿Si? —respondió, mientras parpadeaba lentamente.

—¿Todo bien?

—Excelente. ¿Quieres continuar?

—No... No —soltó mientras se alzaba de su sillón—. Por hoy es suficiente.

—Gracias —respondió, en un tono tanto amargo como aliviado.

* * *

Sherlock había vuelto a escapar de casa. Caminaba a paso acelerado por las frías calles londinenses cuando llegó aquel barrio de mala muerte que últimamente frecuentaba. La vieja casona seguía igual de descuidada y el hedor que emanaba era más inmundo que la última vez que estuvo ahí. Abrió la puerta y el dulce beso de su amiga se impregnó en su nariz. Ya comenzaba a extrañarla. Sherlock caminó hasta llegar a la sala principal y encontró a Wiggins con una chica morena, la cual había visto con anterioridad, pero nunca le prestó la atención debida.

—Bienvenido Shezza —saludó Wiggins, mientras apretaba la liga en el brazo de la azabache. Ella volteó y contempló maravillada al gran Sherlock Holmes.

El detective observó a la joven, no más de veinte, cejas muy pobladas y unos ojos verdes claros, casi eran dos hermosas esmeraldas recién pulidas. Ella le sonrió con aire coqueto hasta que el líquido recorrió sus venas y la hizo volar. Wiggins retiró la liga y la aventó al suelo, mientras buscaba un lugar seguro para la jeringa.

—¿Busca más mercancía? —cuestionó una vez llegó al bote de basura.

—Algo así —afirmó, con su tono de voz sereno y grave.

—Estas de suerte Shezza.

Wiggins se dio la media vuelta y del bolsillo de su abrigo sacó unas cuantas bolsas con polvo blanco. Los ojos del detective brillaron al apreciar las brillantes bolsas transparentes; a punto de lanzarse sobre ellas, la chica de largos cabellos azabaches de alzó y se la arrebató a Wiggins. Sherlock quedó estático ante ello y la joven sonrió llameantemente.

— Tú eres Sherlock Holmes, ¿verdad? —cuestionó en un tono bobo.

— Marion, no empieces —demandó Wiggins, mientras buscaba arrebatarle las bolsas.

La joven las hizo a un lado mientras miraba aborrecida a Wiggins.

— Así es —afirmó el detective. Mario sonrió cínicamente.

— ¡Oh! —exclamó—. ¿Y qué hace aquí el gran Sherlock Holmes?

— Me has visto siete veces. Que te olvidaras de mí, es otro tema.

— No tonto —respondió juguetonamente—. Eso ya lo sé. A lo que me refiero es, ¿por qué hoy estas aquí? Mañana vas a estar en un juicio.

El detective no evitó encarar una ceja, no de duda, sino de una extraña sorpresa por saber a dónde iría. Para estar drogada estaba consciente de la vida exterior.

—No es de su incumbencia, señorita —soltó, con su elegancia británica.

Marion sonrió torpemente, unas leves risitas quedaron hundidas en su garganta mientras lamía las puntas de las bolsas transparentes. Sherlock desvió la mirada con Wigginis, indicándole que le quitara aquello a la chica.

—Esperen —procedió, adivinando las intenciones del detective—. Señor Holmes —le llamó mientras se acercaba a él—. ¿Se quiere divertir?

El rostro de la joven quedó a menos de diez centímetros del detective. Sherlock mantenía una increíble serenidad y paciencia hacía la ida joven. Ambos cruzaron sus miradas pero ninguno se inmutaba. Mario no dejó de mostrarle su hermosa sonrisa y el detective, un poco despistado al comienzo, identificó las intenciones de la joven.

—No soy partidario, de ese estilo de diversión —confesó y Marion le analizó de pies a cabeza.

—¿Entonces de cual eres partidario?

Sherlock tomó ágilmente su muñeca derecha y la extendió con delicadeza; Marion se vio asombrada por la fuerza que el detective emergía, era poderosa, masculina pero sin sentir dolor. Colocó la mano frente ambos y ambos observaron las bolsas con su contenido.

—De esto —dijo, amargamente.

Una sonrisa seductora cubrió el rostro de la chica, extendió su mano libre hacía Wigginis y le ordenó que le diera el instrumental para comenzar.

—Entonces divirtámonos.

Wiggins se vio embaucado por la tensión generada, Marion volteó a verle con ojos peligrosos y este reaccionó yendo por lo solicitado. Una vez colocado todo en la mesa, Marion preparó todo para darle la diversión que el detective requería. Ella le pidió permiso para invadir su espacio personal, y por las ansias que brotaban sobre él, Sherlock concedió ese privilegio que nadie tenía sobre él. Marion tomó su brazo izquierdo, desabotonó la manga y suavemente arremangaba su camisa. El detective la observaba con una mezcla de placer y ansiedad, Marion llegó hasta lo más alto del brazo y miró en el medio, tomó una liga y la amarró golpeteando suavemente en busca de las venas. En la palidecía piel del detective los tonos verdosos y purpuras emergían y Marion notó algo extraño en ellos; no quiso cuestionarlo, alzó sus ojos esmeraldas y saboreó la tensión que emanaba sobre él. Siguió apretando aquella zona hasta que una vena relució maravillosamente. Ella sonrió satisfecha y le pidió a Wiggins que preparará la jeringa. Una vez lista, Marion encajó la aguja y soltó el líquido delicadamente. Al recorrer sus venas Sherlock sintió fluir su adrenalina, las ansiedades y preocupaciones que había cargado estas semanas fueron desapareciendo en un caleidoscopio de sus alucinaciones. Marion se deshizo de la aguja y esperó paciente a que el detective reaccionara; una vez abrió los ojos y la observó, ambos se sonrieron.

—¿Te diviertes? —preguntó con su pícara sonrisa.

—No paremos.

Sherlock se alzó del sofá, Wiggins le miró confuso y Marion propuso música de discoteca para animar el ambiente.

El tiempo pasó rápido, Sherlock no tenía una buena memoria de lo ocurrido. Estaba recostado en el suelo mirando al putrefacto techo y a su lado estaba Marion con los mismos síntomas que él, una falta de memoria de corto plazo y la sensación de la droga sobre su cuerpo. No pasó nada más allá de bailar con la música hasta el cien de volumen, una o dos jeringas más y luego cayeron al suelo, del cual ya no querían levantarse.

—Es hermoso —habló Marion, cerca del oído del detective. Este no respondió—. Sentirte especial.

—No siempre lo es —reveló.

Marion colocó una de sus manos sobre el pómulo del detective, estaba fría, suave y tersa.

—¿Por qué no? —Sherlock emitió un quejido, pero no respondió—. Mañana que dirás en el juicio.

—Cualquier cosa para que ese tipo no salga libre.

—Debe ser un tipo duro de roer.

—Está muy lejos de eso. Es un monstruo —soltó, y para su sorpresa, con cierto miedo.

—Los monstruos no existen —dijo Marion con una boba sonrisa.

—Si existen. Y mañana me enfrentaré a él.

Sherlock siguió contemplando el techo y Marion, curiosa por su repentino silencio, volteó a verle sin dejar de acariciar su pómulo.

* * *

En la esquina de Baker Street, frente al buzón se encontraban John y la Señora Hudson, esta última ansiosa de mandar su carta con toda la información para la cadena de televisión.

—¿Está segura de esto? —preguntó extrañado John.

—No me cuestiones jovencito —dijo mientras le daba un golpe con el sobre.

—Solo quiero saber si realmente ya lo pensó.

—Cien por ciento segura. —La señora Hudson abrió el buzón y lanzó el sobre; todo fue en un parpadeó que John reaccionó ante el cerrar del buzón—. ¡Listo! Vayamos a desayunar —finalizó con una enorme sonrisa.

John suspiró con una leve sonrisa sobre su rostro y ambos dirigieron sus pasos hacía casa. Una vez llegaron a la entrada principal notaron como un taxi frenó en frente, y curiosos, vieron como Sherlock descendía. El detective cerró de golpe la puerta del taxi y miró, con ojos nada amistosos, a su amigo y casera.

—¿Sherlock? —llamó preocupado John.

—Buen día —respondió en tono amargo, mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Al tenerlo en frente, la señora Hudson y John percibieron un curioso aroma.

—¿Dónde estabas jovencito? —cuestionó la señora Hudson, mientras ponía su dedos sobre su nariz.

—Por ahí.

John mandó su mano para cubrir su nariz y observó a Sherlock de pies a cabeza. Él lo notó y movió sus ojos verdes grisáceos hacía su amigo.

—¿Dónde es por ahí? —insistió al señora Hudson.

Sherlock y John se analizaban, su batalla de miradas era fuerte, pero ninguno de los dos iba a rendirse.

—Un caso.

—¿Un caso? —preguntó incrédulo John.

—Sí, un caso.

—¿Cuál caso? Porque según yo, no tenemos casos.

—Uno que llego repentinamente.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál es?

—Eso no importa —evadió—. Tenemos que prepararnos para el juicio. Es hoy.

La señora Hudson abrió sus ojos como dos enromes platos blancos y miró a sus inquilinos.

—Es verdad. Déjenme les preparo un buen desayuno, les hace falta. Especialmente a ti —recalcó a Sherlock.

—No hace falta.

El detective les pasó de lado y entró al edificio. John y la señora Hudson se fueron detrás él, y una vez entraron vieron como este iba a mitad de escalones.

—¡Sherlock! —clamó John, mientras aceleraba su paso.

La señora Hudson fue directo a su cocina y empezó a preparar el típico desayuno londinense, en lo que encendía el televisor para deslumbrarse con la figura de Tappy Tibbons en su pequeña pantalla.

Sherlock entró a su apartamento, fue directo al cuarto de baño y se encerró rápidamente. John llegó y escuchó el clic de la puerta, se acercó a ella y giró la perilla, descubriendo que el detective se había encerrado.

—¡Sherlock! —llamó—. ¡¿Dónde diablos estuviste?!

—¡Ya te dije John! —respondió, mientras se desabotonaba su camisa.

—¡No tenemos ningún caso pendiente!

—Llegó de la nada.

—¿Cuándo?

— Anoche —dijo sereno. Y al quedar desnudo de la parte superior de su cuerpo, observó como en su brazo izquierdo, primordialmente en su antebrazo, justo en las venas de su región anterior al codo, sus venas estaban levemente hinchadas y con un color morado oscuro. Las analizó detalladamente mientras las interrogantes de John seguían al aire, con la yema de sus dedos apretó suave a sus venas y un leve dolor surgió. Sherlock percibió como una señal de alerta recorría su espalda. Tal vez la chica de anoche, la cual no recordaba su nombre, le inyectó mal la dosis, y si fue así, tendría que ir al médico. Pero de momento lo dejo pasar, abrió el espejo que tenía en frente y buscó en el botiquín material de curación.

—¡Sherlock! —Insistió agotado John—. ¡Sherlock, ese aroma que desprendías era como si te la hubieras pasado en un callejón de mala muerte! —John no escuchó respuesta y comenzó a desesperarse, recordando las palabras de su amiga Molly con respecto a una posible recaída—. ¡Responde! —gritó mientras golpeaba a la madera.

Su respuesta fue el sonido del agua. John volvió a golpear la puerta, se alejó de ahí y tomó asiento en su sillón para esperar enfrentarse cara a cara con Sherlock.

* * *

John escuchó cada acción que Sherlock realizó una vez terminó su baño. En su habitación el detective limpió, con agua oxigenada y alcohol, sus venas; ardió horrible, pero el resistió el dolor. Terminado su acción cubrió con una ligera venda su antebrazo y terminó de alistarse para presentarse formalmente en la corte. Salió de su habitación y se acercó al living room, y mientras ajustaba sus gemelos y John le miró.

—¿Recaíste, verdad? —cuestionó de golpe.

Sherlock alzó su vista y le observó.

—¿Perdón?

—No me mientas Sherlock. ¿Volviste a consumir drogas?

—¿Qué te hace creer tal estupidez? —inquirió molesto.

—Me hace creer el hecho que muchas noches te has escabullido del apartamento. Has estado ausente de la realidad, tus deslices, y ahora, el cómo llegaste esta mañana, me da entender que te estas yendo a drogar a cualquier barrio de mala muerte.

Por unos momentos Sherlock miró terriblemente a John, y, después una carcajada surgió de él.

—¡Oh John! ¡Oh John, Oh John!

—No le encuentro la gracia, Sherlock.

—Por favor John. Tú y yo sabemos que deje eso, hace mucho tiempo.

—Pero puedes recaer. Molly ya lo había sospechado pero yo no le quise creer y...

—Espera —interrumpió—. ¿Me estás diciendo, que con un comentario de Molly, piensas que estoy drogándome? ¡Por favor John, ¿de quién te estas guiando?! ¡De Molly Hooper! —exclamó exasperado.

—Molly te conoce muy bien cuando estas en drogas. Y la verdad Sherlock, si te estas volviendo a drogar en mis narices, y más, siendo yo un médico que debe detectar esos síntomas... ¡Te juro que...!

—¡John —interrumpió furioso— no estoy consumiendo nada!

El silencio reinó sobre el living room del 221B. Sherlock y John se observaban con ira; John no creía lo que su amigo le decía, y el detective buscaba verse lo más confiado posible. A la habitación entró una exasperada señora Hudson.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto grito?

—Por nada, señora —respondió John, sin dejar de ver a su amigo.

—¿Todo bien? —solicitó, para nada confiada de la actitud de sus inquilinos.

—Por supuesto señora Hudson —respondió Sherlock, mientras ajustaba su saco—. ¿Preparó el desayuno?

—Claro. Ya está listo, coman antes de irse.

Sherlock dio pasos agigantados y desapareció al cruzar la puerta, en cambio John, nada convencido, salió a paso tranquilo. El detective se encontraba degustando de su desayuno cuando John tomó asiento frente a él; cogió el tenedor y pellizco la comida, mas no probó bocado alguno.

—Tres cosas fueron las que hice para cambiar mi vida. Solo tres cosas...

Sherlock rodó sus ojos al oír la voz de Tappy Tibbons.

—Señora Hudson bajé el volumen o apague el televisor —demandó hastiado Sherlock.

Ella entró a la cocina y chisteó su lengua.

—Claro que no, querido. Es la hora de Tappy.

—No puede ser —suspiró, mientras cortaba un pedazo de salchicha.

—Y dígame señora Hudson —continuó John—. ¿Ya sabe cuál es el tercer punto para la felicidad?

—¡Oh si querido! Pero creo que no les gustara...

—Sea lo que sea, no importa —soltó Sherlock con una gran sonrisa.

John miró severamente a Sherlock y la señora Hudson tomó su trapo y le dio un leve golpe a su hombro.

—¡Sherlock! —exclamó—. Por favor, compórtate.

—Ay...

—Sabes muy bien que aquí hacemos lo esencial para llevar un buen ritmo de vida.

—Si. Siguiendo los consejos de un loco presentador.

—¡Sherlock! —insistió.

—En serio señora Hudson, por favor. Si llega a ir a la televisión, no vaya al programa de él.

—Iremos los tres. Les dije que los dos son importantes para mí, y cuando llegue el día, estaremos los tres en televisión —finalizó molesta mientras volvía a golpear al detective.

Sherlock soportó el trapo húmedo y continuó desayunando, como si nunca hubiera comido en su vida. John no dejó de observar a su amigo y consumió poco de su desayuno.

* * *

Molly se encontraba fuera del palacio de justicia, caminaba de un lado a otro, dejando a flote su preocupación e inseguridad. No dejó de mover sus manos y la angustia le había abrazado. Distinguió como un taxi frenó frente al edificio y, desesperada, vio como bajan Sherlock y John. Suspiró aliviada y bajó a toda velocidad los formidables escalones.

—¡Sherlock, John! —exclamó.

Ambos miraron sorprendidos a la forense.

—¿Molly? —inquirió confuso el detective.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —continuó John.

—Me alegra verles —saludó, aun con su ansiedad en su cuerpo.

Se acercó a ellos y saludó a John con un beso en su mejilla, luego se acercó al detective y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Sherlock quedó pasmado por ello, miró a John y con una mueca pedía auxilio.

—Vengo apoyarte, Sherlock —confesó la forense, una vez desprendió el abrazo.

—No era necesario.

—Sí, si lo es. Siento que es la única manera en la que te puedo ayudar.

—Gracias Molly —se interpuso John, mirando a Sherlock despectivamente—. Es bueno el apoyo de los amigos. ¿Verdad, Sherlock?

El detective rodó sus ojos, le pasó de lado a la forense y comenzó a subir los escalones. John suspiró amargamente, miró a Molly con una sonrisa y le pidió disculpas, y ambos se fueron detrás del detective consultor.

Una vez llegaron John y Molly fueron a buscar lugar a la corte mientras Sherlock esperó en un lugar especial para los testigos. Se encontraba sentado en una pequeña salita, miró a su alrededor el antiguo lugar y sintió que la ansiedad que su amiga llevaba consigo se le había traspasado. Empezó a mover una de sus piernas, tan rápido la movía que poso su mano sobre ella para controlarse. Se sentía agobiado, Moriarty era para él su mayor rival, su némesis. A su mente vino el día en la piscina, cuando lo conoció, y recordó el miedo que corría por su cuerpo. Fingió estar sereno, tranquilo ante el hecho que iba lograr estallar una bomba en el pecho de su amigo, pero lo que realmente sentía era el pánico. Al pensar que, nuevamente, se verían las caras recayó en sus adicciones, ya que estas eran las únicas que lo hacía no sentir miedo contra una mente tan retorcida como loa era la de James Moriarty.

Sherlock cogió una gran bocanada de aire, metió sus manos al bolso de su abrigo y lo sintió. Aquella pequeña bolsita de plástico con polvo blanco. Sus ojos brillaron cual gemas y pensó en una pizca para antes del juicio. Se alzó de su lugar, abrió la puerta y miró al guardia y le preguntó dónde estaba el baño. Este le indicó y fue hacía allá, notando como alguien iba a sus espaldas.

Llegó a los baños, entró y buscó el último cubículo pero, antes de sacar la bolsita, escuchó como la puerta se había abierto. Sherlock guardó veloz el sobre, se sentó sobre la tapa de la taza y espero a que esa persona entrara. Escuchó como entró en el primer cubículo y rápidamente se alzó y salió de ahí; se acercó a lavarse las manos y, alzando su vista al espejo, apreció a una joven mujer, con un gorro como el suyo y un botón con las siglas: ILSH. (I Love Sherlock Holmes)

—¿Sherlock Holmes? —cuestionó fascinada.

Él se giró y rodó sus ojos, secó sus manos y buscó salir de ahí pero aquella tipa fue más veloz que él y obstruyó la salida.

—¡A un lado! —exclamó.

—Espera. Soy una gran admiradora —soltó con un suspiró, casi erótico—. He leído todos tus casos, he visto algunos... Firma mi camisa —dijo mientras desabotonaba su saco, dejando a relucir su escote.

Sherlock frunció su ceño.

—Tú no eres una fanática —soltó. La chica se extrañó.

—¿Ah no?

—No. Hay dos tipos de fanáticas. Las primeras objetivas y las segundas obsesivas.

—¿Y cuál soy yo?

—Ninguna —respondió con una sonrisa.

La chica quedó en shock y el detective desapareció su sonrisa, se hizo a un lado y trató de salir del baño pero ella volvió a detenerlo.

—Espera... ¿Entonces, quién soy?

Sherlock volvió a mirarle y le analizó completamente.

—La marca de tu brazo derecho, es la presión que ejerciste en tu escritorio. Tus dedos, están rojos y un poco negros, es tinta; estuviste mecanografiando. La tinta de tu brazo, está fresca, la acabas de poner ahí.

—¡Oh! —exclamó admirada.

—Y, en el bolsillo de su saco, hay una pequeña grabadora. Hiciste todo esto para probarme —ella sonrió satisfecha—. Solo quiero corroborar una cosa más.

—¿Qué?

Sherlock tomó su brazo y olio la tinta que había puesto ahí.

—Tinta de imprenta. Periódico popular. Eres reportera.

El detective soltó su brazo bruscamente e intentó salir de ahí.

— ¡Oye!

—Te ahorraré la entrevista. No, no me interesa ni el dinero que me ofrezcas.

—Espera, no es eso —ella se detuvo frente a él, sus rostros quedaron muy juntos pero Sherlock no se inmutó—. Hay muchos rumores sobre ti en la prensa sensacionalista. Tú y yo sabemos que no es bueno y que necesitaras a alguien a tu lado, ya sabes, para hablar maravillas de ti.

—¿Te crees la indicada para ese trabajo?

—Por supuesto. Soy inteligente y puedes confiar en mí.

—Bien, si es así, mírame y dime que es lo que observas. —Ella se extrañó, Sherlock se alejó unos pasos y dejó que la joven periodista le mirase. Ella empezó a verle de pies a cabeza mas no pronunció palabra alguna—. De acuerdo, mi turno. Yo veo en ti una persona hambrienta de información, no veo a alguien interesado en los casos sino en la noticia a vender. Esta desesperada, necesitas un ascenso, que tu jefe te vea y te ponga en un buen puesto. Así que, off the record, te diré dos palabras: Me repugnas.

Sherlock se dio al media vuelta y salió del lugar dejando a la periodista en un desanimo total.

* * *

La hora del juicio llegó. Moriarty estaba en el estrado, mirando al jurado y la juez. Molly y John se encontraban en la parte de arriba mirando el lugar, el llamado de Sherlock llegó y un sereno y frio detective se posó ante el estrado. Las interrogantes, que había practicado con John, las respondió con gran naturalidad, Jim le observaba con una leve y descarada sonrisa sobre su rostro.

—¿Cómo describiría a James Moriarty? —cuestionó la abogada.

Sherlock parpadeó rápidamente, tragó difícilmente y sintió como su mente se iba, necesitaba la droga.

—Señor Holmes, responda a la abogada —ordenó el juez.

—¿Podría ir al baño? —fue su respuesta.

Todos en la sala quedaron sorprendidos por tal respuesta. John y Molly se miraron confusos, mientras a sus espaldas la reportera que se había topado con él, quedó extrañada ante tal confesión.

—¿Acaso pidió ir al baño? —susurró Molly a la oreja de John.

—Me temo que sí.

—¿Qué acaba de decir, señor Holmes?

—Si puedo ir al baño —dijo, tranquilamente.

—Señor Holmes —prosiguió el juez—. ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?

—Ninguna. Quiero ir al baño.

Todos en la sala seguían perplejos, excepto Jim, a quien su sonrisa fue de oreja a oreja.

—Señor Holmes...

—Solo cinco minutos. No tardaré.

Moriarty llamó a su abogada, le susurró al oído y ella quedo más extrañada de lo que estaba. Se acercó al juez y pidió otorgarle los cinco minutos a Sherlock Holmes. Todos quedaron impactados.

Sherlock salió velozmente del lugar. Llegó al baño, se encerró y sacó la bolsita del interior de su pantalón; la abrió e inhalo una cantidad moderada del polvo blanco. Sintió como sus temores se desvanecían, el miedo y la ansiedad se convirtieron en alegría y valentía. Salió del cubículo, limpió sus manos y al llegar a la puerta vio como John entraba.

—¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! —interrogó frenético.

—¿Tengo que explicar el hecho de mi necesidades fisiológicas?

—Sherlock. Ya habías venido al baño, antes de entrar al juicio. Me lo dijo un guardia.

—Fue la ansiedad John —dijo con una agradable sonrisa—. Ya estoy listo.

El detective le pasó de lado y John miraba escéptico a su amigo.

Regresaron a la sala de juicio y prosiguieron con el interrogatorio. El rostro de Sherlock lucía menos tenso, varios lo notaron. Una sonrisa de gato Cheshire se formaba lentamente en su rostro, algo no estaba bien.

—¿Cómo describiría a James Moriarty, señor Holmes? —interrogó de nuevo la abogada.

Con esa sonrisa Sherlock miró a su mayor rival, estaba dispuesto a responder pero en ello, sintió una extrañó y ligero click en su cabeza.

—James Moriarty —soltó, aun sonriente—. Él es un... él es un... —comenzó a balbucear.

Alejó su vista de la de él y sacudió levemente su cabeza.

—¿Él es?

—Él es una araña... —respondió mientras colocaba una mano sobre sus ojos.

La luz del lugar emitía chispas terribles, el brillo calaba en sus ojos y Sherlock vio como los presentes se deformaban.

—¿Una araña?

—Araña... sí. Araña.

—¿Podría ser más específico, señor Holmes?

—Araña... —repitió.

John y Molly veían preocupados la escena y poco a poco los demás presentes se unían a su sentir.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señor Holmes?

Sherlock colocó sus ojos en Moriarty y vio como este no se había distorsionado como los demás, seguía intacto, fresco y su sonrisa se ensanchaba cada vez más. Los llamados de la abogada se fueron convirtiendo en ecos lejanos y las demás voces se fueron perdiendo en un agujero sin fin. El detective empezó a sentirse agitado y lentamente deshizo su corbata.

—Yo...

Un hilo de sangre escurrió por su nariz, sus amigos se percataron de ello y se alzaron de sus asientos clamado su nombre y ayuda. Sherlock ya no distinguía su realidad, estaba ante un torbellino de luces y raros sonidos; la sangre empezó a caer de su fosa nasal y el sabor a hierro llegó a su boca. La droga lo había herido. Y eso nunca había pasado.

Lo último que Sherlock vio fue la satisfacción de Moriarty en su rostro. Y el detective cayó inconsciente al suelo.

* * *

**_N/A:_**

_Muchas Gracias por leer. Se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas que me ayuden a mejorar, opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_

_¡Gracias, muchos besos, abrazos y nos vemos en el siguiente cap!_


End file.
